Taking Flight
by Yoshipower321
Summary: According to some tale in his family, he was supposed to die at the age of sixteen. He gave up and didn't care about life anymore. That is, until a girl came into his life and showed him what true happiness was. SasuHina
1. Prologue: Meeting

**Taking Flight**

Genre(s):

Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Drama

Summary:

According to some tale, he was supposed to die at the age of sixteen. He gave up, and didn't care about life, anymore...that is, until a girl came into his life, and showed him what true happiness was.

Pairing:

SasuHina

:A/N: Thank you for deciding to read this. For people that have been reading my other story, I apologize for not updating... You see, I might just completely start over with it and re-write the whole thing, taking out all of the stuff that isn't needed. (_Sigh_) Well, I need to get my homework done that's due tomorrow... I really am a pitiful procrastinator...

Listening to:

"DARKNESS EYES" by DBSK

I made a video with this song, but with a different anime, but I think it suits Sasuke as well.

Anyway, I hope you like this story.

* * *

-Prologue-

Meeting

I don't understand or care about what anyone else thinks.

"Sasuke-kun, will you...will you go out with me?"

I don't see what the big deal is.

"...No."

Everyday was always like this.

"Ah. I-I see... Well, thank you for listening, anyway!"

I simply turned and walked away, leaving the girl there to cry alone. I didn't feel sorry for her.

She should have known that I would just reject her, so it's not my problem.

I ran one of my hands through my hair, sighing as I walked to my morning classes.

There were girls staring at me with eyes full of yearning, and guys glaring with theirs full of jealousy. I ignored every look I was receiving, and took a seat at my desk, closing my eyes as I sighed once more. I turned my head to the left slightly, and stared out the window. Winter had come quickly, and snow was falling fast, covering everything it could. I was content until something interrupted my train of thought.

I turned my attention towards the front of the room, as the teacher spoke up.

"Everyone, calm down! We have a new student, today! Ah, Hyuga-san, please introduce yourself."

I glanced towards the student he was speaking to. She was shaking as she tried giving a pitiful smile to everyone. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"Y-Yes! Um. Hello everyone. My n-name is Hinata Hyuga..." She bowed as she said this. She was trying to be very formal with everyone, but she looked pathetic.

"Yes, everyone, please treat her nicely from now on!" He grinned and looked around the room.

"Let's see, then...ah! Sasuke, raise your hand. Hyuga-san, please sit next to Sasuke for now."

Nodding her head, she moved over to the seat next to my own.

After sitting in her seat, she turned and looked in my direction, smiling.

"Hello, i-it's nice to meet you." I looked at her for a moment, but then focused on the front of the room once more.

_I didn't know at the time...that this girl would change my life completely._

* * *

:A/N: Well, did you like it? I know it's not much at all, but this is more of a prologue than anything.

I'll get into the more tragic and dramatic stuff later, so there's something to look forward to.

I plan on writing in Sasuke's point of view, even though I'm not a guy... (_sweat drop_)

Ah, gender doesn't matter. I truly do feel as if I understand Sasuke's character more than Hinata's, so I chose to write through his perspective.

Please review. :D


	2. Chapter 1: Prisoner

**Taking Flight**

**:A/N:**

So, now the story should be flowing out, more. I hope to make it more dramatic as it goes, so just stick with me while I attempt to write this story. I don't know how long it will be, though. Judging with the way I have the story planned out in my head...there might be...more than ten chapters, maybe? We will wait and see!

Ah, this chapter is a little bit longer...not by much, though. The shorter chapters are, the faster I can update the story... That's just how I write. Don't worry; it has nothing to do with reviews, even though reviews are encouraging, they're not what determines how much I write for a chapter.

Ah, just to let you all know, but any passage that's in italics completely is a flashback. I don't really like

it when fanfiction authors write "Flashback" and "End Flashback" above and under flashbacks...it kills the mood, sometimes. x.x

There isn't one in this chapter, but if I ever add one in the future, you'll know where it is. :3

**Listening to**:

"Tears of an Angel" by RyanDan

Listening to this song put me in a more melancholy mood, so the story kind of wrote itself. :)

I find this song to be very sad, so it helped me write while it was on repeat. I think of a winter kind of image when

I hear this song...like a snow globe, maybe?

"You Found Me" by The Fray

I love this song, and it helped me write, so don't badmouth it, please! I think it's also kind of sad in a way, depending on what you think about when listening to it. I'll probably listen to it more, in the future.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything used in this story. I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. Um...my apologies.

Urgh...I feel sick... My brother made homemade brownies, and they tasted all right at first...but the after-taste is...

Oh, it's terrible...

Please R&R.

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

**Prisoner**

"Um...M-May I ask you what your name is?"

I turned my head towards the new girl. She was smiling with her eyes closed. I turned back towards the front of the room.

"...Sasuke Uchiha." I said this with a bored tone in my voice, not looking at her.

Smiling once more, she decided to say something else. I really didn't care about what she had to say.

"W-Well...I hope that I c-can get to know y-you better...Uchiha-san."

"..." I didn't say anything, in hopes that she would stop speaking to me. I glanced in her direction again, and saw that she was paying attention to the front of the classroom. She glanced over at me, and smiled, which I also ignored. I looked away, but I could just feel that stupid grin she was giving me.

I lifted up my arm and rested my head in my palm, glancing at the clock. Class was almost over...

I sighed and closed my eyes, going into deep thought, blocking out every voice around me until class ended.

* * *

The day ended quickly, and I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I walked out of the classroom, classmates in tow.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!!" I heard this from most of the girls around me, but I ignored every one of them.

I didn't know any of them, so I saw no point in replying. I walked passed every one of them, heading outside, towards the front gate of the school. The snow was still falling, and it was as if everything in sight was painted with it.

"U-Uchiha-san?" I heard a meek voice, but kept walking, ignoring it. I glanced to my right as the new girl was now walking next to me, smiling, even though she wasn't looking at me. Well, she wasn't even looking at anything, really. Her eyes were closed. If she falls or hurts herself, I'm not going to help her.

I looked straight ahead as I continued to walk, still ignoring the girl next to me.

"You...You know, U-Uchiha-san? You're the f-first person I've actually talked to today... No one really a-approached me." She seemed hesitant to tell me this, but she probably believed this was a huge accomplishment, by just talking to me. "Do you mind if we...walk home, together?" She looked desperate when she asked this.

I simply stared for one moment before turning to my left while walking, which is where the sidewalk led me. I didn't say anything because nothing needed to be said. She was already following me, so why did she even bother asking? All I wanted to do at that moment was to turn around and call her a moron for that, but with the way she acts around people, she would probably start crying, and that was even more of a pain...

After a small amount of time, I was getting closer to my house, even though I was in a different neighborhood. I kept walking until I stopped in my tracks, feeling something pull at the back of my coat. I turned around and saw that the new girl had been pulling on my coat, and I couldn't help but notice the small stack of snow that nestled atop the winter cap she was wearing.

"This i-is where I live, Uchiha-san, so...I'll s-see you tomorrow at school!" I watched as she scurried into her home like a freezing mouse.

I turned back around and walked home, ignoring kids that ran passed me, tripping over the smallest stack of snow.

* * *

I unlocked the front door of my house, and walked in, leaving my shoes at the front door. I finally brought my hands out of my coat pockets, which were there during my whole walk home. I walked into the kitchen and on the dining table, there was a small note from my mother, simply telling me about how she won't be home for dinner.

There are three people in my household, including myself. The other two in my household are my mother, and my elder brother. My mother often works late to take care of us. My brother, Itachi, already graduated high school, and so he's currently at college. Until recently last year, my father also lived with us, but he passed away due to some sort of sickness the hospital couldn't cure.

I left the note there and walked upstairs to my room.

I opened the door to my room, and dropped my bag on the bed, while walking over to my desk. I looked at the papers scattered about my desk, before turning and walking towards the window on the other side of the room. If you looked out the window, you could see our front yard, the neighborhood, and part of the city. but right now, all I can see is snow. Not many people were out right now. School had just ended, anyway.

I closed my eyes, and sat in a chair I had placed next to the window. I rested my head against the windowpane and stared outside, not really looking at anything in general. I stood up, and was about to walk away from the window, until I looked outside at something that caught my attention. I saw a red bird on a tree outside, looking around. The bird stood out with all the white around it, and I couldn't help but stare.

I watched as the bird flapped its wings, starting to take off. For some reason, something strange came into mind while I stared at the spot on the tree where the bird once was.

What _was_ freedom, exactly?

For some reason, at the time, I really wanted to know. I was desperate for the answer to that question...and it made me feel...**pathetic**...

* * *

**:A/N:** I enjoyed this. :D This is so..._ANGSTY_! (...That's...not a word, is it? xD) It's not necessarily meant to be...but this is Sasuke I'm writing about.

Okay! I re-wrote this story, and edited it...three times, I think?

Ah, and I'll get into more depth about Sasuke and his dad.

Also, I don't plan on making Itachi, Naruto, or anyone else for the matter, have a big role, if any.

Not every _Naruto_ fic needs to have Naruto. xD

Anyway, I really do plan on making this a serious fanfic, and I don't want to add many characters. It'll work out!

I think... Trust me...

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Remembrance

**Listening to**:

"Sea of Faces" by Kutless

Yes, this is a Christian song but has anyone heard the first part of the song? I think it REALLY suits Sasuke. Am I religious? I don't want to answer that question because I want YOU to assume if I am or not. Good? Good.

Anyway I just think the beginning part of the song works for this. xD

"One Day Too Late" by Skillet

It suits this story. TRUST ME. IT WILL.

:**A/N**: I-I made a lot of boo boos in the previous chapters. Too...many...COMMAS. I learned more about that and some other things! For example, "alot" is actually "a lot" but I already knew that. And "alright" is NOT one word. It's supposed to be "all right." Did-ja know that everyone? I only learned that this year. x3

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything used in this story. The only thing I own is the story itself, not anything else such as the characters.

* * *

Taking Flight

-Chapter 2-

Remembrance

How should I describe the setting? It's snowing and dark. It's snowing because it's winter... It's dark because...of what? Why can't I see anything? I rub my eyes and try to take in setting around me. I'm standing outside in an empty area. There's snow on both the ground and in the sky. I stare straight ahead and see something. I see someone's figure in the distance. I think that's a person, so I'm a bit unsure. I squint my eyes to try and get a better look at them. They slowly turn around and I see...my father? He's crying and...smiling.

I take a step closer and it feels like my limbs get smaller. I never stop to pay attention to what happened and instead, I continue to walk closer to my father. He looks so...sad.

"Father...? Are you...okay?" My voice sounds like a child's. I never notice this though. My father looks at me and I can barely hear his voice.

"S...Sasuke..." His voice slowly comes out. I can feel myself tremble and bite my bottom lip. From what I could see, it looked like my father was...disappearing. I can feel my legs moving faster and faster. I see my arm stretch out towards my father who only seems to be moving even further away from where I am. I can hear myself calling out to him but to no avail.

I don't even know why I was doing this. I had no control over my body. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this because my father is already gone. Why would I try chasing after him? And I'll probably see him soon enough... I stop running when I hear my father's voice again.

"Sasuke... I want you to be happy...once more." This shocks me because I wasn't expecting that kind of thing from him.

"...What...?" My voice goes unheard as a whirlwind of some sorts blows passed my father and blurs my vision.

...Once more, I hear my younger self calling out to him as the wind takes me even further away from my father.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

I feel myself shoot up while my eyes are wide open. I raise my hand and stare at it as I then lower it and observe my surroundings. I'm in my room and it's still dark outside. I lower my head and stare at my hands. Why would I have a dream about my father? And why would he say that?

I slide out of my blanket and stand up. I can feel myself get light-headed as I stand up and I quickly fall back onto my bed. I rub my forehead and sigh. I guess that was a sign. I feel myself getting weaker each day so it doesn't surprise me. I decide to look up and stare out the window. I could only think one thing:

When will this all be over?

I didn't notice something wet hit my hand as I stared out the window. I was suffering...and I _hated_ it. What did I do...to deserve this?

* * *

:**A/N**:

Yes, it's extremely short. But it's supposed to be. Just to let everyone know, the next chapter is also ready. This is just to get a little more attention again and for me to get back on my FEET with writing...but just a 'lil bit. And no, this is not a filler. This chapter is important to the story. D: 'Tis short, is all. I couldn't bring myself to make this longer than it is right now.

Please understand I've been away for a LONG time. And I decided to delete my older story. I'll rewrite it later. Plus, I want to change a LOT of things, so why keep it?


End file.
